


Jealousy Is A Very Good Thing (Ong)

by Woonie_Ongniel



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bottom Ong Seongwoo, M/M, My First Smut, OngNiel Week, Ongniel, Smut, Top Kang Daniel, jealous Ong SeongWu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woonie_Ongniel/pseuds/Woonie_Ongniel
Summary: Ong SeongWu is a very jealous person. He doesn't like when people start to steal what belongs to him not even his members, especially Daniel. IF someone tries to take Daniel from him he becomes a bitch!





	Jealousy Is A Very Good Thing (Ong)

**Author's Note:**

> After the last DOTB episode and after that conversation between OngNiel and Mark I had this idea and decided to put it on "paper"
> 
> This is my 3rd fic of the best ship of the world! It's to celebrate the last day of this amazing week. 
> 
> It's my first time doing a smut story...it's not the best one and I don't know if I like it or not! But I do hope that you enjoy the story.
> 
> Please do tell me if there is mistakes, English is not my mother language, so...

**Jealousy Is A Very Good Thing**

 

I'm finally here! Since Daniel came to this show that I wanted to come too and when the new season started and they invited him again, so I was expecting an invitation too. Unfortunately, that never came. I was so pissed off! First, because this time the show is going to airing for a long time and Daniel would have to be away a few times a week. Second, we all know how that big puppy is just a friendly and clingy person and maybe one of the others members would still him away from me. That scared me a lot!

Yes, I am a very jealous person, special with what is mine. Even among the members I don't like it when Daniel hugs or do cute stuff with them. I have actor training so I can cover well the jealousy inside me on events or shows, even among us. I know is not their fault, because until this day none of them knows that Daniel and I are together, although I do have a feeling that Jisung does know about us. But, I can’t resist of being blind by jealousy.

Then, when they start airing the episodes I watched every episode that he appeared until today, and I didn't like it. He doesn't know that I saw his show, but I didn't like it! I really didn't like it! Special how clingy he was with that actor Lee Yikung and how he was with Daniel too. They even went to Loco’s concert together and he didn’t even invited me! Then, one day he goes to Vietnam to film for the It's Dangerous Outside the Blanket and I was trying to sleep, when I received a call from him. I answered right away, because I was very worried. He had left for the show with his hand injured again. He is such a pabo that doesn't take care of himself, special with that hand. But no! That jerk had to call me for me to see who was is roommate. Mark, my Mc colleague from Music Core was his roommate, and he had the audacity to tell in my face that he was going to be much closer with Daniel. Much closer than me with my puppy. To tell you that I was beyond upset, it's a lie. I was very, very pissed off. I was so angry that I wanted to kill someone. Now there were two people who wanted to steal him from me.

That's when I decided that I had to do something about. That I had to be on that show with him no matter what. I had to show to those bitches that Daniel is and always will be mine, even if I had to bribe the whole staff of the program... even if I had to bribe the CEO of MBC, but I had to be there. So... here I am, after a lot of work for me to be here... I finally came to the show. I'm finally here with Daniel and I couldn't be happier about it! This time we also came overseas to record the show. We are in Fiji Islands, baby, Fiji Islands! This would be even more perfect if we didn't have cameras following around or if that Lee Yikung hadn't come too. Why does he only come when my Daniel comes too? Does he like him? Doesn't he have a girlfriend? Jinjja! Why is all over Daniel right now? What the actual fuck is this? And why doesn't Daniel fucking do anything to stop him? And that little fucker is smiling! Oh... you just wait and see what I'm going to do with you Kang Daniel!

\- " _Niel-ah, how have you been? It's been so long since our last trip together._ " - Yikung asks him, while he is still holding him. Aish! Can you release my man already! And why is this bitch calling him Niel? Only I can call him that. I really have to do something about this matter!

\- “ _Hi hyung! I’ve been well with a lot of work because of our comeback, but well. And you? Do you have already a new drama for me to see?_ ” - Daniel says with full of smiles like the happy virus that he is.

\- “ _You are going to be amazing, like always Niel-ah_ . _I'm going to cheer for you… fighting!_ ” - That bitch tells him as he put his hand on Daniel shoulder. Oh! I’m going to kill this bitch! How dare he! Come on… hello, I’m still here being ignored. That’s when I put my hand in Daniel’s other shoulder and extend my other arm to Yikung.

\- “ _Hi, I’m Ong SeongWu, Daniel’s bandmate and best friend._ ” - I tell him with my best fake smile. Daniel looks at me with his left eyebrow raised, but I don’t give a damn. - “ _I hope that you take care well of me and that we can have a great time together._ ”

\- “ _Finally I meet you, Ong SeongWu. Our Niel talks a lot about you it seems like a know you already._ ” - He tells me with a genuine smile. Our Niel my ass. He is my Niel, bitch! - “ _I hope we can be friends_ ” - Dream on!

\- “ _Only good things, I hope! It’s pity that I can say the same thing about you… Daniel talks little about the hyungs here_ ” - I tell him with a fake pout in my mouth. It’s a bit of a lie, because he tells me everything that he does when he goes to DOTB, but I don’t fucking care. He seemed a bit hurt, but he continued to smile at me. Daniel only chuckles and scratches the back of his head.

After a little more of talking we decided to go put our things in a room. Yikung tell us that there is two rooms with double beds. He was going to start telling Daniel to share a room with him when I grab his wrist and I'll tell him first - “ _Let’s share a room Niellie, after all we are already roommates at home. We are used to and we comfortable with each other._ ” - I look at Yikung he looked a bit sad, but like I said before, I really don’t care. He is trying o steal what is mine, hmpf! I ask him, still with my fake smile - “ _Where is the empty room, hyung? Can I call you that… hyung?_ ”

\- “ _Yes, yes you can. It’s one the first floor at your right!_ ” - He answers me.

\- “ _Thank you so much, hyung. We will be here in a while. We are just going to change to something more comfortable. Come on, Nielle._ ” - I thanked him as we went up the stairs to our room. Daniel follows me without complaining or talking. His silent treatment really scares the shit out of me, but I’m so mad right now with their interaction.

As we entered our room to put our suitcases and things I was really angry about that display of affection between them. When I turn around I notice that Daniel was leaning against the door, with his arms crossed and with a big smirk in is face while I was beyond pissed off, that I forgot that we were recording for a show and that there are cameras in our room.

\- " _why are you with that stupid smirk on your face?_ " - I asked him without thinking. - " _what's so funny to you?_ "

\- " _You, hyung._ "

\- " _Me?! W... w... why?  By any chance, do I have written "clown" on my forehead?_ "

\- " _Don’t play with me, Ong SeongWu! But I have to say that_ _your jealousy is very cute, hyung!_ "

\- " _I'm not jealous!_ "

\- “ _Off course not_ …” - He says as he rolls his eyes. Damn it! - _“I know you very well SeongWu. You know you can’t hide it from me!_ ” - He wanted to hug me and ensure me, but he can’t right now. We don’t have our mics while we're changing,  but there are cameras all over the room and we can’t act on our instinct and desire. He continues with a warm and loving look to me - “ _You know that you don’t have to worry about it! Now put a smile on your face and lets go have some fun and proper rest…_ ”

I smile to him trying to ensure him that everything is fine, at least on the outside and I nod to him while we went outside. - “ _Yeah, lets have some fun Niellie._ ”

Later that day we decided to go explore the beach and maybe go for a swim or do some water sports. But, off course that Lee Yikung bitch had to come along and always by Daniel side, although he talks to me and tries to be friendly with me. That is not even the worst part, if I may say… the worst parts was that jerk didn’t do anything and just laughs and looks at me with that annoying I know look. He knows that I’m jealous. Jerk! After the sunset and because we were tired, so we went back home to take a shower, have some rest and to have a barbecue.

After dinner I was looking by the window. I was still very mad... who am I kidding. I was very, very, very jealous of Daniel. I know that he is just a happy puppy that likes to be friendly with everyone, and that is one of the things that makes me love him even more, but it makes me very jealous too.

I was lost in my thoughts when suddenly I'm receiving a back hug and his hands grab my waist pulling me closer to his body. I can feel his warm breath in my neck while he is pressing soft kisses, in my neckline.

\- " _Niel-ah... hmmm... what are you doing? Hmmm... there are cameras here.... hmm... we can't do that here!_ " - I try to tell him but is kisses in my weakest spots are making me forget where I am and what I'm doing.

\- " _Don't worry, hyung. I turned off the cameras, because seeing you like this, so cute with jealousy, makes you so eatable_ " - He tells me between kisses, making me getting hotter and more turned on. He continues, pressing his erection on my back - " _And I wanted to show you that you are the only one that makes me turned on like this. Can't you see that my desire is and always will be only for you. I love you only, SeongWu!_ "

\- “ _I love you too very much, Niellie!_ ” – I turn around to face him – “ _So much that it hurts. So much that makes me afraid of losing you. That someday you will leave me for someone better than me!_ ”

\- “ _That will never happen, because to me no one is better than you, my Ongchongie!”-_ He tells me while placing kisses all over my face finishing in my nose before he starts kissing my mouth with such hunger. The only thing I can do is to moan while kissing him back and allow him to play with my tongue. Our make up session becomes more heated and then I can't control myself anymore and a loud moan escapes from me, thanks to the heat coming from our hips thrusting and making our hard dicks rubbing each other with the cold from the window that is my anchor. Daniel suddenly stops kissing me and starts kissing and sucking from my jaw line to my earlobe while saying: “ _hyung, you have to keep down or everyone is going to listen. That, I don't mind… I would love that everyone could see how you stay in state because of me! But… you know…_ ” – I can sense that he is smirking, this brat. Although I can't deny I will not tell him that he is 100% right...

\- “ _It's somehow your fault… and I know that, because I feel the same!” Although I have to show that bitch that you are mine_ – This last part I say to myself with a smirk in my face because of what I'm about to do. I'm so horny and jealous right now, that I don't give a fuck to common sense. So, I bite, kiss and suck his neck until there is a big purple mark there. Daniel moaned very pleasantly before he realized what I just did to him. When he realized what I had done to him he stopped his ministrations and he looked me in the eyes with burning desire. I know that he loved that, despite what he said next - " _Yah, Ong SeongWu! What the hell? Everyone is going to see that!_ "

\- " _Oh... I know, baby!_ " ( _Special that bitch, I hope!)_ \- I answered him, leaving this last part to myself.

\- " _I know what you are thinking and why you did this, hyung!_ "

\- " _So?_ " - I ask him with a smirk in my face.

\- " _So? You are too cute when you're jealous!_ ” - He says with such a sexy and husky voice and starts to attack my mouth again, nibbling, sucking, and swiping our tongues together. He, then, places his hands under my shirt caressing the lines of my waist and rib cage, while I do the same to him. Then I start caressing his abs! God how I love that abs! I would do anything in that abs, like eating, biting, wash my clothes and on and on. While he takes his shirt off and throw it away I do the same with mine.  while yanking off my pants he nibbles and sucks my right nipple, pinching the other one. Moaning, I lean my head against the window as I put my hands on his broad shoulders. After a few moments he change his attention to the other nipple and does the same treatment. As he unbuttoned my pants he leaves traces with his mouth and tongue from my nipples to my belly button. While playing with the waistband of my boxers, he gets down on his knees and looks at me with such a dark eyes  full of desire. I thought that my dick couldn't be more hard that it is right now, but I was wrong. I think that it will explode soon if he doesn’t do something about it.

\- “ _Someone is very happy to see me_ ” - He says as he slowly slips away my boxers with a smirk in his face. Such a tease, this jerk! - “ _Such a beauty_ ” - He continues, now talking to my throbbing member. After what it looked a very long time to me, he places a kiss first in the head and then in all over my aroused member, making me moan loud again. He smirks to me again, this brat! Fuck! I place my hands in his hair as he swallow him fully in his mouth, using his hands to caress my balls. Fuck! Fuck! All I can do is to curse and moan. He is so good, God! The slurping sounds, the sucking, the pressing, his  and flicking tongue that he makes and the combination of the squeezing of my balls with his hands is what sends me to heaven and beyond. That fire in my stomach starts to combust and burning and I can feel that my release is coming very soon. He becomes fully aware of that and starts to work faster, until I can’t hold back anymore and I come very hard on his mouth, but he swallows everything anyway.

\- “ _Hmm… you taste so good, SeongWu! I love having your taste in my mouth_ ” - He says that with his sexy husky voice as he cleans in a very sexy way with his tongue the few lines of my release that went out of his mouth. Shit! That is so fucking sexy! How can he be so fucking sexy! I’m already becoming with another hard on. Fuck! He speaks again – “ _Turn around SeongWu. I wanna fuck you very hard and I want you to see in my face, in my eyes the truth! That this desire burns only for you. That you are the one that makes me like this! That you are the only one that puts me in this wild state! Turn around!_ ”

With my still shaking and weak legs I turned around and I put my hands on the window to have some kind of support while Daniel takes his pants and his boxers. When I look at his reflection on window I can see his huge and thick throbbing member pointing at me and it makes feel so good to see that I'm the cause of that! He then grabs my cheeks from behind and starts to kissing me. My only response is kissing him back giving him access to by opening my mouth as he gently bites my lower lip. After a while I can feel his finger in my hole. The only thing I can do is to moan, especially when he puts another one and another one to prepare me to take him fully. He then starts kissing and biting neck as he put his member at my entrance. After what it seemed a very long time he puts all of his member inside me and waits for me to adjust myself to have him fully inside me but, he doesn’t move after a while and I start rubbing my ass in his member. He grabs my waist and stops me from doing that and then he pulls out from inside me. I moan in discontent and pout because of the feeling of emptiness.

\- “ _What's the matter, baby? Someone is really impatient…_ ” – He says to me with that cocky smile. Brat! Oh… how I want it to punch him in that face so much!!!– “ _Look at me SeongWu and tell me what you want…_ ” – I'm so horny and very hot that I can't form word to respond. I know what he wants but I can't say it right away. He then continues – “ _Say it SeongWu… say it… or should I stop now? You don't want that, do you?_ ” - Fuck! Such a tease! This man is going to be the death of me! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

\- “ _Fuck… ah… Daniel… I… I…_ ” – I manage to say. Why am I so whipped, jinjja!

\- “ _You what?_ ” – He teases me while smiling. This little shit!

\- “ _I want you to fuck me!_ ” – I finally say with a steady voice and looking in his eyes. – “ _I want you to fuck me very hard, Kang Daniel!_ ”

\- “ _Good boy!_ ” – He say as he thrust is member very hard inside me. I let another loud moan, wishing that everyone in this house didn't hear me. Well, not everyone. He then says – “ _Your wish is my command!_ ” – and starts thrusting very hard while he locks his eyes with my eyes through the glass of our window. And fuck, that’s so erotic that my dick is very excited again. The only sounds that can be heard in our room is our moans and his balls slapping my ass. Daniel starts moving faster and harder then before. I can feel that he is going to come very soon. That's when he puts a hand on my waist and another starts to rubbing my member as he finds the right spot that makes see the stars. – “ _Fuck SeongWu… you feel so good! I'm gonna come very soon… fuck!_ ”

\- “ _Hmmm… ahhh… me too Niellie, me too! I'm coming… I'm coming!_ ”

\- “ _Yes… oh fuck… come with me, baby! I'm going to come very hard inside of you!_ ” – His words are the ignition for my release. – “ _You are gonna come very hard in my hand, baby. So, come_ …” – He says to me and he grabs my face and starts to kissing me very hard to muffle our moans and screams as we come together. It was just an intense that the traces of our passionate sex were all over the window and on the floor too. I'm feeling so weak and I can see that Daniel is too because my insides are full of him as he pulls out his member. He then sits on the floor and puts me in is lap while we try to breathe normally again. We don't speak for a while. My head his resting in his arms and he rubs my back and places chaste kisses all over my face. When I recover my breath I tell him: “ _That… was amazing Niellie. I love you!_ ”

\- “ _I love you too, my Ongchongie! Only you!_ ” – He tells me as he places a sweat kiss in my lips and then in his favorite spot, my constellation moles.

\- “ _I know… I know._ ”

\- “ _So… no need to be jealous anymore, right?_ ”

\- “ _Oh… I don't know about that. If the proof is going to be always like this…_ ” – I tell him with a smirk on my face – _“jealousy is a very good thing!_ ”

 ****  


On the next day we had to hear the staff complaining about of what happen with the cameras last night on our room because of the no content while we were sleeping. Daniel and I had to make our poker face and pretend that we don't know anything. My eyes met Lee Yikung eyes. He doesn't say anything, but I can see in those eyes that he knows what happened last night and I just smirk to him. Yes, you are right, Daniel and I had sex last night. So, back off bitch!


End file.
